ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:UTF
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ultraman TopFan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tsuru23 (Talk) 16:54, February 8, 2013 Super Ultras SolZen321 (talk) 23:34, December 2, 2013 (UTC) when i was editing, i forgot it as i was looking at the main ultras as there are the information for the gitter version Ultraman TopFan (talk) 09:54, December 9, 2013 (UTC) i still don't like it Ultraman TopFan (talk) 22:41, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Villains SolZen321 (talk) 23:19, December 9, 2013 (UTC) sorry, when i was adding pages to the category, villains, there was no this text: "This category is for enemies and/or antagonists important to the story. Normal enemies do not count, also they must be sentient in order to be a villain." Ultraman TopFan (talk) 23:26, December 9, 2013 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 23:28, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Dark Ultras Videos SolZen321 (talk) 03:16, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Videos SolZen321 (talk) 10:46, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Videos Reply SolZen321 (talk) 10:58, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Darkness War SolZen321 (talk) 11:34, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Here's the Link: Darkness War SolZen321 (talk) 11:44, January 2, 2014 (UTC) SolZen321 (talk) 12:03, January 2, 2014 (UTC) Alien Flip in X-men A question:Why do you replace picture of the powers of Ace Killer and Gadia for newer ones? I think that is redundant as it is exact the same of the original.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 08:33, January 16, 2014 (UTC) I think it is very annoying to see my photos are being replaced by yours.Compare the quality of mine and yours.I really think it is redundant to replace photos with new ones.You can just upload new versions of them.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 12:54, January 19, 2014 (UTC) I think they are the same.But some differences but some of your photos are bigger a lot times them mines.I hope I can get this solve and I really do not want to quarrel, have a trouble with you.Thanks and I hope you can understand.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 13:29, January 19, 2014 (UTC) A Little Gift DucantheChoju (talk) 01:42, January 20, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 10:38, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Sorry , I did not know how to do.I only use ipad to edit, not computer.I am very sorry.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 07:33, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Are you going to replace all the photos the I edit in this wikia with yours?--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 11:02, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Can you please make you photos smaller than the current on the Darkclops Zero page.I do not like it as it is somehow blur.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 14:26, January 25, 2014 (UTC) This both: Darklops Zero Darklops Zero Shot.png Darklops Zero Darklops Eye Sluggers.png Thanks.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 14:33, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Thanks.--Zhu Huong Ng (talk) 14:48, January 25, 2014 (UTC) i change my i am a male thing.i censored the word instead.take a look. Thank you so much Topfan. I owe you one, thanks for helping me on Enter Neos episode page. Apexz (talk) 03:19, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Yes, thank you. Apexz (talk) 04:44, January 31, 2014 (UTC)